thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayward Winter
.Reality//activate information - series // Wayward_Winter is the interquel series to ''A Cry From Winter''. ''It is the tenth installment in the Arknthology, taking place in Act III. Premise Follow Alex Winter "Prime" as he tries to figure out his life and the strange occurrences happening in it. Storyline Alex Winter is a not-so-average young adult making a YouTube channel for his therapist, Dr. Ellis. He's uploading videos of his medication reactions, and his thoughts during the process of taking them. In the process, however, Alex begins to have so nightmares involving things that he can't explain: sightings of bird-faced people and angelic entities, monsters and madness. All of these things begin to actually happen to him, as he makes contact with a Dekn named Allastar. A High Priest, Allastar claims to be his temporary guardian, as his true guardian, Uriel, is off doing "important things". In order to protect Alex from Ellpagg (who is being controlled by The Carver and is trying to kill him), Allastar brings him to a safe pocket in the The Infernous. While in the Infernous, Alex is given the simple task of going through the notebooks and journal logs of other versions of himself that have been killed off by Ellpagg. During this time, Alex is ripped from his Infernous and brought to another place of power, the Nexellium. Here, he meets a Valkyrium calling herself Seraphina (who is identical to his girlfriend, Sarah). Seraphina tortures Alex for information regarding Uriel's whereabouts; when she realizes that he doesn't know where Uriel is, she gives him the journal of his Timeline A self to read, in order to help prepare him for his upcoming convergence with Uriel. Alex is brought back to his timeline, where he meets with Allastar to discuss what has happened with him. Alex notes, much to his surprise, that all of his injuries have vanished, as if they never happened. Allastar suggests that "higher authorities" should be contacted for help; he proceeds to summon one of the shards of Malek, who takes over Alex. Cast of Characters * Alex Winter * Dr. Ellis * Sarah Kestler * Uriel * Ellpagg * The Carver * Allastar * Seraphina * Malek Episodes # Begin_Time-line_A//2 # [medication Log 1] # [Medication Log 2] # [Medication Log 3] # An Even More Bitter Winter # Contact # Slightly Less Authorities # Acquaintances # Ironically Cold # New Corner # Of Fire and Ice # Dreams of Unknown Origin Continuity * ''Wayward_Winter is both a sequel and "mid-quel" to A Cry From Winter. It begins shortly after "Reality Runs Red Pt. 2" (during which Uriel leaves the Infernous and enters .Reality). After its final episode, "Dreams of Unknown Origin", the plotline resumes back on the main ACFW channel with "1. Long, Long Way From Home". Production * The series was written and produced by Tony Dallape (a.k.a. Type0Negative). * The title may be a reference to the Kansas song "Carry On Wayward Son". The song is featured regularly in the TV series ''Supernatural, ''which was a major inspiration for Type0Negative. * The series introduces Allastar, the first (and only) member of the Dekn Choir to make an appearance. * The episodes "New Corner" and "Dreams of Unknown Origin" are concurrent with the blog series ''Sarah Kestler Isn't Dead. ''Links to the episodes were posted on the blog. * This was the first webseries to directly feature a living version of Alex Winter. The versions of Alex introduced in the first three seasons of ACFW actually existed in .Reality, and lived out the events shown; however, the "Alexes" the viewers saw were actually simulations experienced by Uriel in The Infernous. Category:Webseries Category:The Arknverse Category:Arknthology Category:Arknthology Act III Category:The War Chronicles Category:Webseries (The Arknverse)